


Champagne problems

by Damian_wayne13



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Based on evermore and folklore, Boys In Love, Cheating, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Poor Life Choices, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Kang Taehyun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, but like lowkey everything, i lost sleep over this, yeonbin come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damian_wayne13/pseuds/Damian_wayne13
Summary: in which Beomgyu was broken, Taehyun was tired, Huening kai was used, Yeonjun was longing and Soobin was tryingJust five people trying to solve the equation of love some winning and others losing in the process
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

> _The feeling of euphoria Taehyun had made me feel for the years we were together was unimaginable_
> 
> _The beauty is his smiles and the warmth in his eyes had managed to secure a permanent spot in the depth of my heart_
> 
> _Little did I know what it could bring_
> 
> _I have had a fascination with stories from when I was a mere child, I had sincerely enjoyed diving into the depth of a person's life and imagining it as my own_
> 
> _I adored romantic cliche stories of love which made me wish to have that_
> 
> _Sad endings on the other hand had never been my cup of tea but perhaps I was simply too young to understand the depth of life itself_
> 
> _A young me would imagine stories woven so happily that it could only be a fairytale, the me now would give everything to go back to a time when I was this young and lively_
> 
> _I wonder when that feeling of innocence had been taken from me or maybe in the excitement of the mere green light of adulthood I lost it myself_
> 
> _Love was always Beautiful and even after everything dare I say it still is_
> 
> _The love which allows you to be happy for the person you hoped you could have had be with someone else_
> 
> _I never wanted to be at a place like this, so deathly and bland yet I am_
> 
> _This is isn't my story today despite of my selfish needs to get my word out_
> 
> _I do hope mine too will be written one day, more than just the outlines of my 20's_
> 
> _Today is the story of five people including myself_
> 
> _Today is the story I hope to tell you as I write because something so beautiful ugly needs to written and told through generations_
> 
> _I am twenty three years old Choi Beomgyu and I will never-_

"What are you reading Jinnie ?" A voice of a young girl asked gingerly batting her eyelashes at her younger brother 

"Nothing noona" he said as he shut the book off with a loud noise which made the older of the two give him a questioning look 

"What's that" she voiced out her confusion 

"Nothing which matters today" the younger said while preparing to run up the stairs 

The older girl watched her brother go to his room still confused but she decided to shrugg it off as the usual 

Her brother keeps getting weirder 

She quirks her eyebrows as she realizes something

"YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN'T TAKE BOOKS FROM DAD'S SHELF RIGHT ?" she yells in the room hoping for her brother to hear it from his room upstairs

All she hears is a loud door slam clearly showing her brother doesn't care

She sighs and decides to clean the mini library hoping her father won't notice the lack of his most beloved book there 

He never allowed anyone to touch the shelf (especially that book) and it never failed to irk her brother 

She never imagined him to actually steal the book but as an older sister she won't want him in trouble 

Solely because if the fact if he gets grounded she won't have anyone to hit 

(And maybe because she loves him, just a little though) 

* * *

The boy slammed the door shut ignoring his sister's shouts 

He takes a deep breath as he opens the diary which would tell him what changes the course of his family's life forever 

16/04/2021  
Tuesday

Dear dia-

* * *


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the 31st id January and Taehyun thinks his world just turned upside down

**31st December**

**2015**

The yellow lights illuminated themselves on Beomgyu as his sharp features almost cut through the light. Even on the most beautiful night of the year when fireworks lit up the sky and the world rejoiced in bright happiness, it would simply pale in comparison to the beauty of Choi Beomgyu

Taehyun wonders however he had managed to get this lucky. Beomgyu had been his first love in the sophomore year of college when the older had joined the university mid-year as a junior 

Taehyun had put his eyes on him once and is still incapable of taking them off. He had went from admiring the beautiful young boy from afar to them sharing their deepest secrets at mid night 

The brunette could not have asked for anyone better than the delicate boy in his arms right now, after dating for almost four years, he knows he wants to marry him 

And today as they move on into another long year which will appear like a couple of moments soon after as he spends it with his beloved boyfriend 

Today would be perfect 

He believes his stare has been caught and chuckles as his boyfriend questions him 

"Why are you staring at me tyunnie" the deep voice of the older always had done wonders for him but now as he was prettily dolled up, it was making his heard burst into tiny pieces

Over the years Kang Taehyun had become one whipped man 

"Because you are beautiful" he doesn't know how he said it so bluntly as he usually isn't one for compliments but seeing the reddened cheeks and flustered mess of words which followed he'd say he did a good job 

"T-thank you" the older drove his eyes away from Taehyun's and shyly looked down as his long eyelashes once again shined in the light

There was comfortable silence as they sat next to eachother under the moon and fairy lights

"May I have this dance ?" The nervous yet somehow calm voice of Taehyun asked 

Beomgyu wondered why the younger sounded almost nervous about asking him for a dance yet complied 

He took the hand Taehyun had held out for him and got up shaking a little from how fast the younger had pulled him 

He was pushed against the youngers chest who's hold had now transfered to his waist

"We have no music" beomgyu looked around attempting to find anyone playing an instrument other than the quiet soothing music the owner of the garden dining had put up 

Taehyun chuckled and gestured to a waiter and soon the music started as Beomgyu still stood confused 

"There it is my prince" Taehyun did some weird bow momentarily dropping his firm hold on Beomgyu's waist 

Beomgyu laughed at the younger's antics yet something he quite couldn't put his finger on made the atmosphere heavy 

They quietly danced though now the silence had started suffocating Beomgyu 

They never had these many quiet moments together seeing one of them was always screaming so this was unusual 

Beomgyu's eyes scanned around the restaurant finding only another couple sitting at the far right not paying much mind to the young couple dancing in the middle of three tables

"Beomgyu-ah" Taehyun began already dropping honorifics which the older decides he will allow him to do today 

"When did you know you loved me ?" Beomgyu was conflicted with this question 

He doesn't quite remember when his strong feelings of admiration had turned into adoration which into romantic feelings of love 

He knows that cycle had happend but the exact moment where the words "i love him" clicked in his head wasn't remembered

"I don't remember when I fell in love with you, the change in my feelings had been steady. I don't think I ever gave it too much thought, just one day I knew I couldn't spend a day without you and that's when I figured that I love you"

Taehyun didn't look satisfied with the answer which was Beomgyu's que to continue

"I started noticing every little thing about you and wanted to make you the happiest person alive. I had never wanted to do that with anyone before, perhaps I didn't know what love was back then but after spending years with you I feel like love is all I ever feel" he said stopping a few times trying too look at Taehyun's eyes but his gaze was avoided 

He patiently waited for Taehyun to continue but the younger seemed to be deep in thought 

After a few moments of silence 

(Why was Taehyun so quiet today ?) 

Taehyun finally spoke up 

"Thats wow Hyung, I thought I was the star struck one but clearly" Taehyun said as he burst out laughing and Beomgyu finally found himself breathing again 

"YOU LITTLE RASCAL" Beomgyu said pretending to be annoyed but he couldn't hide the smile of adoration or the utter love in his eyes 

"Shhhhh hyung now its my turn" the brunette said confusing his hyung for the tenth time today 

"From the day I met you, it was like finding a purpose to survive, I felt as if I had been made to love you and back then I couldn't recognize the feeling but I know for a fact It stayed with me" he stopped for a second and looked at Beomgyu finding the older's face stuck in an expression of awe

"I am glad I had the utter luck to experience and live with your love giving me the best days of my life. I have spent the past four years learning to love you more everyday amazing myself at that possibility yet I won't chose another feeling over it" beomgyu almost started crying by this point as Taehyun took a shuddered breath 

The music in the back ground fading from both if their minds despite of its loudness 

"Beomgyu hyung I want to spend the rest of my life with you" a mantra of NO's clouded the raven haired boy's head as he immediately dropped Taehyun's hand

The younger took out a ring and stood on one knee

"Choi Beomgyu will you marry me" Taehyun said and looked Beomgyu but was met with an expression of sadness

Did the older not want to marry him ? 

Was he not enough?

"Taehyun-ah" oh how he hated that tone 

The utter pity and sadness, he felt like a child being denied something he didn't understand

He felt so childish in that moment because both of them knew the answer yet Taehyun was on his knees like a fool for the man he couldn't stop loving 

"I-i am sorry" the older ran away leaving Taehyun standing on his knees in the middle of the restaurant 

The manager of the hotel looked at him with pity and so did the couple close to them

The entire world seemed to be spinning around in circles as he watched the older's retreating figure 

The tears in his eyes were no longer controlled as the ring belonging to his mother fell out of his hands and his hands cover his eyes which won't stop leaking water 

The older had just walked out on him as if he didn't just confess his love 

If Beomgyu loved him why won't he marry him ? 

Does this mean he doesn't love him ? 

He feels a hand touch his shoulder and pat it 

Confused and teary he looks up 

The figure of a tall man with fluffy brown hair who appears to be manager looks at him with sympathy or pity perhaps but he won't live with himself is that was what it is

"Hey I saw what happened, I am so sorry" the tall man said offering him a hand to get up

He took a chair out for him allowing him to sit down as the fluffy haired man picked up the fallen ring 

"Its alright, I know it must be hard but give your partner time" he says with a small sad smile putting the ring out on the table 

Taehyun fails his attempts to return it still stopping himself from turning into a sobbing mess

The man leaves after telling him not to worry about the bill as he can pay it for him 

"Drive safe, the roads gonna be dark" he shouts as he goes back into the indoor sitting area 

Taehyun nods still heartbroken 

"Its going to be lonely too" he mutters under his breath and collects his stuff getting ready to leave the restaurant 

There is no way he is capable of going back to his apartment tonight 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry we won't be starting there, we'll start in 2016 where it all actually began to finally understand what Beomgyu was trying to write 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what beautifully ugly mess Beomgyu was talking about 
> 
> \- annie


End file.
